Armageddon
by Code Lucifer
Summary: The 6 kingdoms are in chaos. Assassination after assassination. The Kings and Queens are all dead, leaving their children distraught and confused. Our 'heroes' run around Elrios, hoping to find the end. Will it be theirs? The dead Kings and Queens are watching… from Hell. This is the beginning of... ARMAGEDDON!" •••••••••••••••••••••••
1. Death Of Them All

**Elsword- Lord Knight- 18  
Aisha- Void Princess- 18**

Rena- Wind Sneaker- 18  
Raven- Blade Master- 18

Eve- Code Nemesis- 18  
Chung- Deadly Chaser- 18

The 6 kingdoms are in chaos. Assassination after assassination. The Kings and Queens are all dead, leaving their children distraught and confused. Our 'heroes' run around Elrios, hoping to find the end. Will it be theirs? The dead Kings and Queens are watching… from Hell. This is the beginning of... ARMAGEDDON!"

**Ruben Kingdom~ The Siegheart's**  
Elsword Siegheart ran into the crimson throne room. A screech had woken him up from his slumber.

"Mother! Father! Answer me!" Shouted the red haired boy for the fifth time.

"Oh, they can't answer you any more. Done with their filthy lies!" A voice echoed through the dark room.  
As though by magic, the candles lit, one by one, revealing a room full of blood, and lifeless bodies.

Elsword set his gaze on the two golden thrones. The red velvet was stained with a darker shade of red. Elsword's eye layed his eyes on two lifeless bodies. Those of his parents, the King and Queen of Ruben.  
Elsword rushed to their side, as anger and hate spread through his heart.

_Two years earlier  
A sixteen year-old Elsword stared at the Holy Sword of Ruben which lay surrounded by golden coins, gems, and velvet. A strong hand grabbed Elsword's shoulder.  
_

_"What are you doing here my boy?" Asked a warm voice.  
_

_Elsword gazed at his father. "Uh, I came to see the, er..."  
_

_Elsword tried to find a reason why he had come to the treasure room. He glanced at the Holy Sword.  
_

_"Ur, the Holy Sword of course! I wanted to see how it looked after the many stories I've heard about it!" The lies slipped from Elsword's mouth.  
_

_"Ah, yes. Our kingdom's most prized possession. You know, if your mother and I die, you are free to take it. It might even bring good luck." Chuckled the King, flicking the red haired boy's forehead.  
_

"Why would I think of the sword now? If the whole castle has been slaughtered but I, and I stayed here, the people would suspect me. I should head to Sander." Elsowrd looked at his parents once more.

Shocked, Elword noticed that the King's crown was not there.

"Someone must've stolen it. But to kill an entire palace? Something isn't right. They'll never believe I'm the Prince of Ruben without the cro~"

Elsword gasped as he saw the King still holding the Holy Sword of Ruben. "The sword is quite popular among the other kingdoms..."

Elsword carefully lifted the sword from his father's hand. He examined it.

"Just as I thought. A plain sword worshipped for no reason." He grimaced.  
Elsword replaced his current sword with the Holy Sword. As he slowly walked away, Elswprd could feel eyes staring at him.

**Feita Kingdom~ The Void's**

Aisha Void opened her eyes with a start. A loud explosion had taken her out of her daydream.

"What the he-" Aisha started.

The sound of a scream caused Aisha to drop her cup, letting it fall to the floor, crashing into a million porcelain pieces.

Aisha sprinted down the spiral staircase and ran to the origin of the scream.

She ran to the kitchen. Aisha's shoes stepped on something sticky. Aisha looked down in horror, to see a pool of crimson blood.

The King hung in the air, with a scafffold knoted rope on his neck. The Queen was stabbed through the back, with a knife.

Aisha's eyes blurred with tears. She noticed a black lump near the door. She gasped as she noticed the form was of a male demon familiar bat, Fidelis.

_2 Years Previous_

_"Fidelis, do you have children?" 16-year-old Aisha asked the demon bat.  
_

_Fidelis flapped his wings. "Hmh. I do believe I had one before your parents made a contract with me. He should be the same age as you Aisha. When the time comes, summon him."  
_

Aisha breathed in. "I summon from the depths of the Abiss, to the land of no return... ANGKOR!" She chanted.  
Black smoke cover the area where Aisha had stood. Strong black wings bat the smoke away.

"Are you prepared to make a contract with me, Aisha Void?" Red eyes appeared from the cloud of darkness.

"Y-yes! Grant me power Angkor!" Aisha stuttered.

"I shall call you, Aidha of the Void. What are your orders, Master?" Angkor asked.  
Aisha picked up the axe staff her father carried.

"Angkor, we're heading to Sander."

**Elf Capital~ Algëasia~ The Elders**

Rena was sitting at the feet of the Elders.

"RUN! RUN AWA-" someone from the outside yelled.

Rena got her bow ready, prepared to save he Elders.

"Rena. Take my bow and flee. Our time has finally come. Go to Sander. You will meet others like you. Prepare to have the worse fight of your life." The leader of the Elders instructed, while holding out her bow, with a small smile.  
Rena nodded, tears in her eyes. She grabbed the bow and ran.

"Please! S-Stop! I-I'll chan-" The Elder leader screamed. "W-wai- AHHHHH!"  
Rena stopped where she was. The other room was dead silent. Suddenly, someone started laughing like a maniac.

"Three out of six killed. Ah. Sweet, sweet hate and revenge. Come out little birds. Come to Sander. Come to me." A strange voice muttered.

Rena heard the sound I feet walking towards an exit. When the sound was unbearable, Rena got up from her hiding spot.

"I won't let you down Elders."

**Velder Kingdom~ The Silver's  
**

"Raven. Please come here." Asked the King of Velder.

"Yes sir?" Raven asked uncertainly.

"Ah. It's been 18 years since we found you. I remember you were so young, only one month old." Started the King.  
Raven smiled. Though the King was not his biological father, he was treated like a Prince and respected as if he was the King's son.

The King frowned. "Then they captured you at 16. They put that arm on you. I realized that, I would have to protect you. Life is no dream."

Raven's smile faltered for a second. "It was not your fault."

"It was. I never realized that life is more than just a dream. I want you to have my sword. You always excelled in swordsmanship." The King unsheathed his blade and handed it to an astonished Raven.

"T-thank you sir! I wi-"

"GET DOWN!" Someone shouted.

Raven and the King ducked.

"Atomic Dimension Slicer!" A huge blast sounded as the mysterious intruder walked towards the throne room.

"It had to be now!" The King murmured. "Raven, take the sword and go to Sander! No buts!"  
Raven nodded, shocked, and ran.

"Hello dear friend." The voice sounded.

"Hello… Grim."

"Demon Slash."

The King screeched in pain.

Raven spirited outside.

'I will avenge you, and slash anyone in my way.' Raven swore.

**Altera Kingdom~ The Nemesis'  
**

Eve of Altera stared blankly at two drones she'd been working on.

"Ah Eve! Still working on Moby and Remy?" Asked Ignotum, King of Altera.

"Yes, my King." Eve nodded.

"Eve, please, you may not be my biological daughter, but you still are a Nasod Princess!" Ignotum scolded.  
He reached over to Moby and Remy. Ignotum took the screwdriver from Eve's hands.

"Now. As an early birthday gift, I'll bring them to life. Go. Relax. Your too tense Eve!" Ignotum chuckled.

Eve sighed, and slowly walked away.

For the next hour, Eve walked around the gardens of Altera palace, researching Ancient Nasod weaponry.

"Ah-ha! EVE! COME HERE! I'M FINISHE-"Ignotum got cut off.

Eve ran towards her room, where the drones and Ignotum were.

A liquid dripped from the walls. Eve opened the door.

Ignotum layed there, sawed in half, oil on every wall. The two drone's eyes lit up.

**"Hello Eve. If I have implanted this voice recording in your drones, it means I have been killed. Unless I've malfunctioned and died, I would have been assassinated by Grim Lockheart, an old nemesis. Go to Sander, and find a way to stop him. If we wait, everyone in Elrios will be in Chaos. Go Eve of Altera."** The voice of an old recording of Ignotum sounded.

Eve looked at the body of her father, regret and anger clouding her mind.

"I will become the enemy of your enemy. I will destroy Grim Lockheart with all my power. I am Eve of Altera, Code Nemesis."

**Hamel Kingdom~ The Seiker's**

"Kyaaaaaaa~ Prince Chung Seiker is so adorable!" A girly voice sounded.

"Gawd, I can't believe that he's not related to the Seiker's by blood!"

"Right?! He looks so much like them too!"

"Marry me Prince Chung!"

"Your quite popular with the ladies my son." Chuckled Oafeon Seiker, King of Hamel.

"Sir... er, Father. I can't see why you are so obsessed with that!" Chung answered.

"Kyaaaa! Your so cute too! With your little guns and your hair!" Chung's 'father' immitated.

"W-whatever!" Chung responded, blushing.  
Chung's father was about to respond till the sound of a huge cannon being shot.

"PROTECT THE KING AND PRINCE!" A soldier shouted.  
Chung prepared his Destroyer and guns, ready to protect the King.

The King held Chung's shoulder. "Grim Lockheart. He will never leave anyone go until I die. Go my boy. Warn Sander. I wish I am the last to see his face. GO!"

Chung laughed humorlessly. "Stay alive!"

The King smiled sadly. "Go. Go my boy. Change this cruel and terrible world for me. Do what I failed to do."  
Chung ran off to the ocean, then jumped in. The sound of a city blowing up was heard, even in the ocean.  
As Chung surfaced, he gasped for air. "I'll even he you father. I'll complete your promise."

**•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~****  
****(´****･****_****･****`) Heh. Sorry for the somewhat boring and long chapter... Hey! It had to be start somewhere! Just an uploading note, I tend to upload every week, but unless something comes up, I'll most likely publish it before the deadline. *shiver* I imagine a deadline like the Grim Reaper standing at the end of the room glaring at me as I type. Bye! o(^****^)o****  
**

**ーーーーーのーーーーーのーーーーーのーーー****  
**

**If you have any questions/comments you can either PM me or comment. I will answer every comment and PM. If you want to meet in Elsword (North America- Solace Server) just PM or comment and we can meet! ^^  
**

**•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**


	2. Realization and Horror

**Sander Village**  
Elsword stuffed his hands in his pocket. In his rush to leave Ruben, he had forgotten food, clothes, and water.

Something ran into the back of Elsword's head. Elsword quickly drew 'his' sword and pointed it at the creatures throat.

"Angkor, wait up! We're going here together!" A higher pitched voice yelled.

Elsword squinted his eyes. A purple-haired girl was running up the spiral stairs. She had pig-tails and a staff-axe.

"Is this thing yours, Miss?" Elsword asked politely, holding Angkor by the scruff of his neck.

The girl looked shocked for a moment. "Uh, yes! Angkor, I command you to stay at my side!"

Elsword patted the girl's head. "You should keep your familiar under control."

Aisha blushed in anger. "I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL! I CAN FULLY CONTROL MY FAMILIAR! I'M AISHA OF THE VOID, PRINCESS OF FEITA!"

Elsword looked at Aisha with shocked eyes, "Well then Aisha, watch how you speak to me. I'm Lord Elsword Siegheart, Prince of Ruben."

Aisha covered her mouth. "Heh. Sorry. I'm guessing your here at Sander for business?"

Elsword's face darkened. "I'm tracking my parent's assassinator."

"I'm sorry I didn't k-" Aisha started, but was cut off by a scream.

The Primce and Princess turned around. Directly behind them stood a silvery figure on a horse. The horseman was carrying something in his arm. As the two looked closer, it was the head of the man.

"Oh God." Elsword muttered.  
Elsword unsheathed his sword, while Aisha recharged her mana.

"Rolling Smash!"

"Phantom Breathing!"

Elsword launched himself forward while swinging his sword around him in a circle, ending the hit with a heavy smash onto the ground flinging the horseman into the air.

While in the air, Aisha summoned a Petit Angor in front of herself to unleashing dark energy, trapping the headless man, and continuesly doing damage.

The Headless Horseman fell to the ground, while the two gasped for air. As Elsword was about to sheath his sword, the rider got up, and lunged at him.

Aisha's eyes widened in horror.

"Artillery Strike!"

"Atomic Shield!"

As multiple missiles landed around the horseman, multiple nano-Nasod circled around Aisha and Elsword, creating a shield.

"Ah good one Eve~" A cheerful, male voice exclaimed.

"No, no. It was all your missiles that allowed the diversion for me to protect the two." A monotone, and metallic voice sounded.

From the dust and ghost ectoplason, a blond boy with cerulean eyes, carrying two twin guns, and a Destroyer stepped out, followed by a platinum blonde girl with amber eyes. The girl, "Eve", was followed by two drones, one black, and one white.

Elsword heaved himself up. "I'm guessing Prince of Hamel, and Princess of Altera?"

The two royals nodded.

Eve of Altera frowned. "If everyone Royal is here, Rena Greenleaf and Raven Silver should be coming any time now."

"Die, just die. Just shrivel up and die." A mysterious voice chanted.

"Let the darkness take you, rip you to shreds,"

Elsword, Aisha, Eve, and Chung stared at the source of the mysterious voice. It was a man on a pitch black horse.

"The Midnight Rider." Elsword growled.

"Let your body decay... Oh Hell. This isn't fun Shadowmere." The rider chanted.

Shadowmere, the horse, stared at the 'group'. His red demonic eyes glinted.

"I wonder why I was summoned... oh Hell. It doesn't really matter," The rider smiled like a lunatic. "Just as long as I get to kill!"

"Side Double Kick!"

"Giga Drive!"

A raven-haired man did a short leap into the air and impaled his sword down into the ground with an explosive impact.

A greenish-blonde haired elf slid under the opponent and made two backward kicks, with the second kick sending the rider flying into the air.

"Shadowmere... he told me to wait till I killed them, but now, I'm mad."

Therider summoned a spear and impales it into the ground.

"Midnight Wind!" A howling wind blew with such force causing everyone to be gushed back. Black shadows caught Rena as she tumbled through the air. The shadows wrapped around her neck.

"I'mtaking you with me, little girl!" The midnight rider laughed.

"OneFlash!" Raven shouted as he dashed forward at a quick speed, slashing the rider with multiple light cuts.

The Midnight Rider fell to his knees, his horse a pile of shadows.

"Damnyou. Damn you all! Grim will kill ALL OF YOU! ALL THE KINGS AND QUEENS HAVE BEEN KILLED! THIS WORLD WILL BE NOTHING BUT CHAOS!" He shouted, as he faded to nothingness.

Elsword was the first to speak. "I'm guessing you two are Raven Silver of Velder and Rena Greenleaf, Princess of the Elves."

Ravennodded dazed. "We met on the way to Sander. It seems every royal family has been sent to Sander."

As everyone introduced each themselves, Eve gave a briefing of what had happenedso far.

"Ibelieve that there is a temple somewhere near here." Rena added, smilling.

"Oh yeah. I believe it's called the Temple of Astripeon. It used to be used for meetings." Chung mentioned.

"This seems to well planed." Eve muttered.

Aishaturned to face the Nasod. "What do you mean Eve?"

"It'sjust, all of us meeting here. Two legendary riders. All of us with the same goal. My father, Ignotum, told me about our opponent, Grim Lockheart. It seems that he was friends with all our parents. He suddenly disappeared one day."

Chung nodded. "Well, we might as well go in. It's no use sitting in the dark."

Eve remained silent for the one hour trip to Astripeon Mountain, where the temple was built, deep in thought.

"So Raven, are you and Rena, um, you know?" Elsword asked the black haired boy, slowly breaking apart from the group.

"Wait what?! Is that what you think?" Raven retorted.

"Uh huh." Elsword nodded.

"What about you and Aisha? Chung and Eve?" Raven asked smirking.

"God Raven! We just met today! Stop being a pervert, or whatever you are! God! Ew! Seriously?!" Elsword answered slowly backing away from Raven.

For the rest of the trip, Elsword kept mumbling 'Foul' and 'Ew' under his breath.

**The Astripeon Temple, 1st Room**

"Isn't it's nice here?" Rena said, plopping onto a seat.

"I see now." Eve muttered.

"See what?" Asked Chung.

"Can't you see?" Eve muttered, starting to cry.

Chung went and held the sobbing Eve, whispering in her ear to soothe her.

"SEE WHAT!?" Shouted Raven. Rena put her hand on his shoulder.

"What could we possibly see through this darkness?" Aisha mumbled.

"THIS IS JUST A MAD GAME OF CHESS!" Eve screamed.

•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|  
The 'gang' stared at Eve.

"A mad game of… chess?" Chung whispered to himself.

"All the Kings and Queens have been killed he said. But, Elsword and Aisha are Kings and Queens!" Eve managed to let out, between sobs.

"I am a Nasod, created by my parents. Chung was adopted, and so was Raven. Rena was chosen by the Elf people to be 'princess'." Explained Eve.

Raven turned towards Chung and Rena. "Is this true for you two?" He asked.

Rena nodded, and Chung mumbled a "Yes".

"Elsword and Aisha are the only biological children here! Even if they do not wear crowns, they are still Kings and Queens, since their parents are deceased." Chung finished.

Aisha's eyes widened. "If this is a game of chess and Elsword is the King, that means-"

"When he dies, it's 'Checkmate'." Rena finished.

All eyes were glued to Elsword.

"If I'm the King, Aisha is the Queen, then who's who?" Elsword spoke up, as he clearly felt uncomfortable with the attention.

All eyes turned to Eve, who was now calmed.

"Raven would be the Knight, Chung the Bishop, Rena the Rook, and I the Pawn." Eve explained calmly.

"According to my previous knowledge, the Queen will be targeted first, then the Rook, then the Bishop and Knight, and finally the Pawn." Said Angkor.

"W-what about Elsw- I mean the King?" Asked Chung.

"Most likely Grim will take him out personally at the end. And thus, checkmate."

Eve frowned. "Imagine yourself on a chess board. All in your positions from King to Pawn. The opposing player has the exact same pieces. He's already sacrificed his Pawn-"

"That was the headless horseman that lead us here!" Exclaimed Elsword.

"-And his Rook. That was when he summoned a Midnight Knight." Eve finished.

"So he still has the King, Queen, Bishop, and Knight." Rena summarized.

"Most likely he will do a Queen sacrifice." Angkor mentioned.

All eyes turned to him.

Angkor cleared his throat. "A sham sacrifice leads to a forced and immediate benefit for the sacrificer, usually in the form of a quick checkmate (or perpetual check or stalemate if seeking a draw), or the recouping of the sacrificed material after a forced line. Since any amount of material can be sacrificed as long as checkmate will be achieved, the queen is not above being sacrificed as part of a combination."

Elsword opened his mouth. "Reasons might be to: Gain a forced checkmate after the opponent takes the queen. More than adequate material compensation (say, a rook and two knights) after a forced continuation. Clearing the way for a pawn's promotion to a replacement queen. The subsequent capture of the opponent's queen, resulting in some positional or material gain."Aisha raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you learn that?"

Elsword blushed. "I studied chess strategies for a day!"  
Rena spoke up, "If he sacrifices his Queen, it means we'll most likely lose?"

Eve's smile faltered. "Most likely."

The room suddenly got colder.

"So... that means once Elsword dies, it's the end even if we live?" Asked Raven.

"That's what's confusing! This is a game of chess, yet we still will be here even after Elsword dies! Grim is always a step in front of us!" Rena shouted.

"Unless we beat him." Aisha mumbled.

"That would require us to capture all his remaining pieces. It would mean possible death." Chung commented.

"Wait! Don't you get it! He only wants me to die! Remember the poem, 'All but one will live'?" Elsword retorted.

"WE CAN'T JUST LET SOMEONE SACRIFICE THEMSELF TO SAVE US!" Shouted Eve.

Eve started sobbing. The recent emotions had overwhelmed her. Rena sat down and hugged her knees. Raven and Chung looked down at their feet. Aisha finally spoke up.

"Let's ignore the facts. So far, all we need to do, is find Grim's location, and destroy everything else."

Elsword slumped in his chair. "I guess this is the only way out."

•€•€•€•€•€•€•€•€•€•€•€•€•€•€•€•€•€•€•€•€•€•€•€•  
**o(^▽^)o YUSH! I believe this chapter was less boring. Sorry if I offended anyone by making Eve the Pawn. I realized it's the weakest chess piece, but Eve is not weak! She just was, in my thorough plot line, going to be used as a pawn, then saved by Chung, ect. I'm a chess nerd, so re-reading this chapter was actually really fun! I mean, your in a fucking game of slaughter called chess (which is very violent) where your being used as a piece in a game, where Grim *fangirls* is using you to his convenience. It's pretty scary... Anywho! I've been banned from Elsword by my parents! …_… I still sneak it in though. **

**Answers to my wonderful reviewers:**

**Anonymous 1: Awww! Thank you! I love that you commented so soon after I published the story!**

**Anonymous 2: *praises your amazing spelling knowledge* THANK YOU! I knew it was spelled differently! I will look like less of a moron now!**

**AishaElementlMaster: I'm pretty sure I already bowed down to you. 'Father'... *shivers* one of my scariest nightmares now. One never realizes oneself's ackwardness... XD  
ーーーーーのーーーーーのーーーーーのーーー****  
If you have any questions/comments you can either PM me or comment. I will answer every comment and PM. If you want to meet in Elsword (North America- Solace Server) just PM or comment and we can meet! ^^  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**


	3. The 10th Spirit

**I selected my whole chapter 3 to put it into word count. Then I pressed paste. Stupid God damn normal was the only thing left of half of my FREAKING CHAPTER! *flips tables and rages* No, if you haven't guessed, I don't own Elsword, or the song I use in this chapter… which I have to find the lyrics too. You people don't know the pain and suffering I go through for you guys **

**...**

**Hearts Whithout Chains by Ellie Goulding**

**(u.u) Let the pain of my re-writing the chapter begin...  
...**

"AISHA! ELSWORD! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Chung screeched at the top of his lungs.

Elsword and Aisha sprinted to where Chung and Eve were working.

"God Chung, what?" Elsword grimaced, rubbing his ear.

"Chung and I have found an old memory drive."

Eve's screen turned black, until it burst into colors, showing a setting, which seemed to be in Sander.

_A young man with pitch black hair and sky blue eyes, as clear as the azure blade at his hilt, was sitting at a piano._

_The boy cracked his knuckles, and started to play the piano. His fingers raced back and forth to each key, never missing a note._

_"Have you lost the same things I have lost?_

_Do you know that panic I know?_

_Would I see the terror in your face?_

_Do you know that fever I know?"_

_The boy sang with a clear, near angelic voice, soothing every corner of one's soul, relieving everyone of their current thoughts. The music and lyrics weaved together, creating the most pure composition. Commoners from the corners of the Sander came flocking towards the melodious sound._

_"I wish time was still._

_We'd stay right here,_

_With time to kill,_

_In our hearts without chains."_

_The boy was singing with so much emotion, so much talent, tears were brought to his crowd's eyes._

_"And if time was still,_

_We'd have no fear,_

_Or scars to heal,_

_In our hearts without chains,_

_In our hearts without chains."_

_The music drifted into a slow tune, continuesly repeating till it drifted into the sound of nothingness. The boy got up, and bowed to his crowd of thousands._

_"Have no fear, for I will be your savior. I will protect you." The boy smiled kindly._

_The memory drive finished._

"What the Hell was that?" Elsword questioned, rubbing tears from his eyes.

"Ace Grim Lockheart. Leader of the Rebellion, master of arcane arts and swordsmanship. Said to be the purest soul in Elrios." Eve explained, never taking her eyes off of the memory drive.

"Ace? Our enemy?" Aisha asked, uncertainly.

"Uh-huh." Chung nodded.

"Ah ha! Here's another scrap of this man's memory."

The screen switched colors, then focused on two people.

_"Ace please don't." A girl with ebony hair and amber eyes._

_"I am not changing because of my contract with the Daedra. I am just being granted more power." Ace explained, his face showed knowledge one could only acquire through deep pain._

_"But Ace! You just can't!" The girl persuaded._

_"Ara. I am a card with no number nor suit. I am a faceless man in this cruel world. Those Daedra give a number, a suit, and a face. They give me power to defend my people." Ace responded cooly．_

_The video clip finished._

"So he has mastered every spell, is a master swordsman, and uses dark or possibly death magic? Oh mother of all that is holy, fuc-" Elsword started.

"Oh God." Aisha mumbled.

"Holy shit." Chung whistled.

"We must admit his accomplishments make him the most feared man in Elrios." Eve commented, closing the virtual screen.

"I give up! We have no chance!" Elsword screamed, clawing his face.

"Well, we're going to be fucked, but we still can beat him. He'll mess with us, but we'll beat him up." Aisha encouraged.

"Wow Aisha, that was... nice?" Elsword muttered sarcastically.

"The world is going to end." Eve facepalmed at Chung's reaction.

Rena came skipping in, Raven trailing her.

"Hiyah~" Rena greeted.

Raven gave a quick nod of greeting to the four royals, and plopped down into an empty chair.

Rena, deciding she needed a seat, sat onto Raven. Raven, too tired to protest, just felt with it, a hints of blood appearing on his face.

"Any news?" Eve asked.

"A couple demons. One strange thing. A statue of an angle with black wings, and twin swords. I swear it was watching us." Raven reported.

"Aisha, how 'bout you and Els go to check t out?" Chung proposed.

Both of them nodded.

**Sander Village Center**

Aisha and Elsword stood looking at the creepy statue. It seemed Medusa has made this fallen angel into a stone statue.

"Ugh. Move!" Eslword shouted to the statue.

"Elsword. The statue won't answer you." Aisha sighed, exasperated.

"Why hello. My name is Grim Lockheart. Prepare to be reaped." The statue muttered, in a dark and solemn voice, the stone, crumbling, revealing a young man.

"W-what the hell?!" Aisha screamed.

"Summon: Death Scythe!" Grim shouted, his feathers gleaming.

A shining midnigt scythe with a death rune embedded into the blade. Grim grabbed it.

"Prepare yourself!" Grim screamed, attacking Aisha and Elsword, swinging the blade at ease.

"Death Field! Aging!" Aisha shouted.

Aisha cast a chained dark ball and threw it in front of her. When hitting the ground, Grim was hit continously, and draining his magic. Aisha then used Death's dark power to deal heavy magic damage on Grim.

Grim gasped sarcastically. "How could you Aisha?"

After the dust cleared, Grim walked out, without a scratch.

"H-how?" Aisha gasped.

"Double Slash!"  
Elsword striked Grim with a paralyzing slash that temporarily stuned him. The slash was followed by a charged meteor strike, knocking Grim to the ground.

"Good! Good! But can you truly beat me?" Grim laughed, humorlessly.

"Daemon Summon: Buer, the 10th spirit!" Grim yelled.

A flash of energy temporarily blinded the two heroes. A demon with the head of a lion and five goat legs surrounding his body appeared.

"Buer, take care of these Royals." Grim commanded, as he smirked.

"You still have a long way to go." Grim smiled, and flew away.

Buer stared at the two.

"And what have you done?" Buer asked the two.

"Eh? N-nothing!" Aisha stuttered, confused by the demon's question.

"Fine. I am forced to kill you then." Buer sighed.

"Phantom Claw."

A black shadow claw appeared before Aisha. Elsword's eyes widened.

'That claw is going to tear Aisha in half if I forb do something!' He thought to himself.

"AISHA!" Elsword screamed.

He sprinted in slow motion, as the claw slowly came closer to Aisha. Elsword grabbed Aisha into an embrace. A millisecond later, the claw came crashing down, ripping Elsword's back into red ribbons of blood and pain.

"ELSWORD!" Aisha screamed in terror, as Elsword let out a shriek of pain.

Elsword fell to the ground, blood wasn't moving a muscle.

Aisha's eyes brimmed with tears. "E-Elsword? Elsword, w-wake up! ELSWORD PLEASE!" She cried.

Rena came sprinting towards Aisha.

"What the hell happened! Why is Elsword so bloody!" She shouted, arching her arm back and throwing an orb containing healing magic.

A golden-white circle appeared, healing both Aisha and Elsword.

"R-Rena! He isn't moving! Is he dead?" Aisha cried.

**Elsword PoV**

'Where am I?' I thought to myself.

"Why hello there Elsword." A man greeted calmly.

He was wearing a black robe over his body, covering his face.

"Your dying right now Elsword. But if you make a deal with me, I'll let you live." The man said again.

"W-what kind of deal?" I stammered, pain rushing to my back.

"Quid Pro Quo. Something for something. I'll give you strengh to survive, if you end Ace's life." The man continued.

"I'll never be able to even scratch him!" I shouted at the mysterious man. He was really starting to piss me off.

"But you will. Trust me. So what do you say Elsword. The clocks ticking."

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

"I'll do it." I finally answered.

"Very we'll then. Goodbye Elsword. Oh, and stay in health!"

The pain in tm back suddenly stopped. I felt my eyes opening. There was all my friends. Aisha was holding me, crying my name, while the others were trying to calm her down.

"Quid. Pro. Quo."

** ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── **

**Quid Pro Quo- Something for something**

**I just finished Save Me! Lollipop! GAWD ZERO IS SO HOT! Nina x Zera is my new OTP! I use to write chapters with 7,000 words… EACH! Now 2K is hard. I'm getting old aren't I? I spent 78% of my stamina in Elsword leveling up my character... I went up 2 whole levels! K-CHING IS AMAZING! I always do the free k-Chung stuff, but I finally had enough money to buy, 2 skills! Well, I've been pulling all nighters for 5 days now, so I'm going to be lazy for the next update.**

**Responses to my wonderful reviewers:**

**zeorphix: I found someone on Elsword with a similar username...I love chess, and was playing a game online and though of this tiny plot twist. Thanks for reviewing!**

**AishaElementalMaster: I was stalking you and saw you were a Brony too. That made my day! And... 17 hour time difference! *whistles***

**ーーーーーのーーーーーのーーーーーのーーー****  
If you have any questions/comments you can either PM me or comment. I will answer every comment and PM. If you want to meet in Elsword (North America- Solace Server) just PM or comment and we can meet! ^^  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**


	4. Live and Love

**Sorry for the late update. Heh, heh, heh. I was in a HUGE slump. I couldn't write a single good draft. All I've been doing is homework, tennis, more tennis, anime watching,Latin, and reading manga. This chapter was meant to be the best... I hope you all like it!**

**Happy belated-Halloween!**

**P.S. I had to look up how to do a kiss scene. DONT HATE ME! So OOC with Eve.**

**WARNING OOC WITH EVE AND CHUNG + MUUSHY-NESS  
「。」「。「。」「。「。」「。「。」「。「**

Elsword's face felt moist. A warm lump of human flesh and clothing was bundled next to his side, curled into a small ball.

Elsword rolled over to face the mysterious heat source. To his surprise, it was Aisha.

Elsword sighed. "You shouldn't be out in the cold with those clothes."

He smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around the violet haired girl.

He hugged her tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Raven and Rena**

Rena skipped across the cave floor. Raven and the elf had tried to track Grim down after he had disappeared. The only clues led to a secluded cave up in some mountains.

"Raven. Do you think Grim is actually here?" Rena asked, out of the blue.

Raven stuffed his hands in his pockets. "He could possibly be here, yes. Why do you want to know?"

Rena sighed. "I just don't want to fight him, that's all. I would probably just die. You saw how he defeated Aisha and Elsword. Only three moves!"

Raven started saying something, but a scream sounded through the air, stopping the two in their tracks.

Rena held onto Raven's arm. "D-did you just hear that?"

Raven slowly nodded, taking out his sword.

"My dear, you wouldn't hurt your own mother, would you?" A warm voice seemingly answered.

Rena's eyes widened in fear. "M-mother?"

Raven stared at Rena, then back at the apperated elf mother.

"But, you don't love me. You would hurt me! YOU KILLED ME RENA! NOW YOUR GOING TO DIE!" The elf's eyes flared with a deep hatred and anger.

The 'ghost' reached out for the bow at her side.

Rena trembled in place, speechless.

"Furious Engage! Gliding Strike!"

The ghost quickly rushed forward, slashing three times, ending with a more powerful kick, knocking Rena into the air. She then leapt back and shoot a torrent of traps in front of her. They exploded on contact with the falling Rena.

Raven stared in shock at the defeat of Rena. Every enemy he'd ever faced, this was the most heartless. Nearly killing your daughter?

"Wolf Fang! Giga Drive!"

Raven pounced towards the mother elf. Upon contact used her to launch himself into the air. He crashed down on to them with a double-crescent slash.

Raven then did a short leap into the air and impaled his sword down into the ground with an explosive impact.

The dark elf stared at Raven with a hatred unmatched by anyone.

"How dare you. How dare you INTEFER!" She screamed, releasing a burst of energy, knocking Raven back.

After the dust cloud settled, Raven noticed Rena laying on the ground, covered in dust and blood.

"Rena. Oh God. I'm so sorry Rena." Raven ran over to her side.

A feelings rushed through Raven's heart. Pain, hatred, guilt, and love.

Raven took his dirtied jacket, and layed it on top of the green haired beauty.

Raven lifted Rena up into his arms, gallantly carrying her through the cave, to the outside world.

"I promise you Rena, you will never feel pain again."

###################

**Chung and Eve**

Chung and Eve had immediately left to find a Sander alchemist, one who could create a health potion of refined quality.

Chung sighed. "We've been walking around for at least five hours!"

Eve shook her head. "Only around 2.35 hours."

Chung yawned, stretching his arms out. "Mistress of destruction, huh."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Assassin of Hamel. What do you want Chung?" She sat down on a nearby bench.

Chung sat down next to Eve. He slowly slid towards Eve, till they were barely touching.

"Chung, what are you doing?" Eve asked, skeptically.

"Oh just this."

Chung laughed. He poked Eve's cheek.

Eve's face flushed. She then poked him in the ribs.

After five minutes of poking, Eve fell to the ground, giggling for the first time. Chung plopped down on top of her, propping himself up with his elbows.

Like every other girl in Elrios, Eve had long admired Chung's good looks. His pale skin and cerulean eyes. But lying this close to him, she couldn't help but notice for the first time just how muscular his shoulders were, and how red his lips looked. She let her gaze slip lower, to the rest of his body she had seen a thousand times.

Eve shook her head mentally. Chung and her had been childhood friends, always teasing each other. No way should she have been noticing how his abs rippled down into the waistband of his casual pants.

Chung smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Wow, when did you get these?" Eve teased, reaching down to run her hand along his impressive six-pack. Chung caught her hand in his just before she touched him, startling her.

Eve looked into his lovely eyes once again. His expression was intense, almost threatening.

For a moment, Eve thought maybe he was angry, but before she could think it over, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss.

Eve responded immediately, surprising herself. His mouth was so warm, his lips so soft. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Eve opened her mouth with a low moan.

As they both pulled away for air, and Eve sat herself up.

"Chung. We've known each other for the longest time. I always admired you." Eve finally said, looking up at the sky.

"I always thought you were like me, Eve. Not one of those bimbos." Chung responded, holding Eve in his arms.

"This is nice." Eve smiled, pecking Chung on the cheek.

"Assassin of Hamel and the Mistress of destruction. A perfect match." Chung mused.

Eve sighed, taking Chung's hand and standing up.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay here, we have an alchemist to find." Chung nodded, slowly getting up.

"Chung?" Eve asked, in a faint voice, which seemed faraway.

"Uh-huh?" Chung answered, turning to face the Nasod Princess.

"I like you." Eve smiled.

Chung's face went red. Eve laughed. Happiness was one emotion both didn't expect to feel in the current situation.

But that's what makes life so goddamn beautiful.

**Did you like the last 'chapter' of this chapter? I personall loved it! It wasn't as long as my other chapters though. Sorry if you wanted Elsword x Aisha or Raven x Rena, it's just, I hate stories where the characters don't bond before they fall in love. Chung and Eve, I have different plans for them. Aisha and Elsword are too stubborn to admit an attraction, and Raven vowed to protect Rena... Anyone notice Full Metal Alchemist quote in the last sentence?**

**I spent 1 hour on this chapter. Writing a kiss scene like this was possibly the hardest thing in my entire life. It's so hard! I never do appreciate the talent of authors who can write a kiss scene easily.**

**OwO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Answers to my wonderful reviewers:**

**Light15XV: Thank you! I really haven't tried my best to make it any more interesting. I'll try to include a plot twist to make it somewhat more interesting!**

**AishaElementalMaster: I am a no stalker! If you stalk a stalker, are you not a stalker?**

**zeorphix: I've been to lazy to PM you. I think the class was a TT or a Chung of some sort. It was about a week ago. Sorry.  
ーーーーーのーーーーーのーーーーーのーーー**

**If you have any questions/comments you can either PM me or comment. I will answer every comment and PM. If you want to meet in Elsword (North America- Solace Server) just PM or comment and we can meet! ^^**

**•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**


	5. You'll Live Till Reality

**First off, huge shout out to Hai Dhere! You are the only reason this chapter is out so soon! Arrigatō! Also, huge thanks to my bestie, who coached me in Writting fluff, actual romance, and kiss scenes! You are the only (second) reason that I can actually write this chapter! All in all, I've reached a fifth chapter. I usually only write two to three chapters, but I am determined, to make this a story. Real, heartfelt emotions of sorrow, pain, and love. I've been pulling all-nighters, and frankly, I've loved writing this story to all you readers! The story is like, 56% done now...**

**Also, any Red Sox fans out there, congratulations on winning the World Series!**

**(O_O) Rena x Raven WARNING!  
_**

**Elsword and Aisha**

Aisha's eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the bright light that the sun radiated.

Mothe purple haired eighteen year-old stretched her skinny arms. Aisha wiped the sleep out of her eyes, and set her intense gaze on a certain knight.

Elsword had his arms wrapped around the area where Aisha used to be. He was snoring quite loudly.

"Elsword." Aisha poked his forehead.

Elsword rolled over, muttering something along the lines of, 'Five more minutes.'

Aisha sighed. The Queen finally decided on a more, aggressive, waking.

"ELSWORD GET UP!" She screeched, punching the boy, affectionately, in the ribs.

Elsword's eyes widened, and he clutched his ribs, curling into a ball of protection, like an armadillo.

"God Aisha! What the hell was that!" He fumed, slowly backing away from the Mage.

"Well, you seemed comfortable, so I decided that we needed to report back to 'base camp'." She retorted.

Elsword slowly hauled himself up. "Ugh. All we do is talk about how we'll all die."

Aisha rolled her eyes. "For your information, we might NOT die if we plan!"

Elsword held his hands up, like on would to surrender. "I personally find it a wonderful idea! Let's not discuss this topic, and head straight to camp."

Aisha rolled her eyes again.

After a ten minute walk in silence, Aisha started talking. "Uh, thanks for, er, keeping me warm. I'd probably would have gotten a cold."

Elsword laughed weakly. "Well, we've only been friends since what, a week? But, I think that I have to protect you and all the others. I couldn't live with myself if one of you five died."

Aisha frowned. "Elsword, no one wants you to die either. We all want to help each other in any way we can. If you died, it would be devastating to everyone!"

Elsword stopped walking and looked at Aisha. "Honestly Aisha, I don't really know reality from fantasy anymore. So many dead. Such a mass murder, one could only believe to be false. I thought that headless horsemen were legends, story tales. Demons were only made up creatures to keep people faithful."

Aisha nodded. "What is real then Elsword?"

He smiled, wrapping his arm across Aisha's shoulders. "Raven, Rena, Chung, Eve, and you."

Aisha smiled. They swayed left to right while walking, cracking jokes, keeping each other entertained. Bringing back the faint picture of reality.

_"Papa, what is a Prince Charming?" 5 year-old Rena asked, her face sweet and innocent._

_"Someone who will risk their life for you. Someone who will die protecting you." An elderly elf man responded._

_"Who's my Prince Charming?" Rena asked, twirling around in her miss green dress._

_"Ah. Hopefully someone good looking, smart, funny, and skilled." The old elf chuckled._

_He patted Rena's head. "You still have some time, even hundreds of years, to figure out that question."_

_Rena smiled widely, showing all her pearl white teeth._

_**8 Years Later**_

_Thirteen year-old Rena skipped through the meadows of Velder._

_Rena stopped, and squatted down, picking up some beautiful flowers._

_After an hour or two, Rena lay down, closing her eyes, thinking about her Prince Charming. Soon, the young elf was fast asleep._

_"Excuse me miss. Miss, please wake up." A voice pulled Rena from the dark realm of dreamless sleep._

_"Huh?"_

_The boy who had woken her up looked thirteen. He had raven colored hair, and piercing golden eyes._

_"You were asleep so late at night I thought that you might have been unconscious." The boy answered, sincerity in his voice._

_Rena laughed awkwardly, blushing a bit. "Heh, heh. I must have fallen asleep! I am so sorry to have disturbed you!"_

_The boy smiled. "No, not at all. Would you like me to walk you home? Velder is quite net the Elf territory. We wouldn't want you to get hurt getting home alone."_

_Rena blushed a little more. "Ah! Thank you! I would prefer someone to walk me back! But if it doesn't intefer with anythin-"_

_"It's perfectly fine. My name is Raven." The boy, Raven cut off._

_Rena smiled. "And my name is Rena!"_

_Ten minutes later, the two arrived to the border of Eleven territory._

_Raven stopped walking. "I am truly sorry, but I can no longer escort you back. I would be violating an Eleven rule."_

_Rena smiled sadly. "I guess this is goodbye then."_

_Raven nodded, his eyes showing some kind of sadness._

_Rena clenched her fist, and walked right up to Raven, pecking him on the cheek._

_"I hope to see you again, Raven!" She giggled._

_As she walked away, Raven stood there, dumbfounded.  
__**_**_

**Present Day**

Raven held the unconscious Rena in his arms, carefully stepping over the ruble.

Rena shifted in his arms, her eyes slowly opening, revealing beautiful emerald eyes.

"R-Raven! Put me down!" Rena stuttered.

Raven sighed. "You were knocked out. I didn't want Mrs. Psycho kidnapping you."

Rena blushed, emberassed. "Heh, heh. Sorry..."

Raven nodded, and gently put Rena down.

"You know, I thin-" Rena started, until a scream cut her off.

The two quickly looked back, only to see the bloody dark elf. She had a slash through her eyes, maybe causing her temporary blindness.

"Come out, my little dearies." She chanted. She turned around till she face Rena and Ravens direction, a smirk appearing on her lips.

"Found you."

Raven's eyes widened. He quickly grabbed Rena by the waist, flipping her sideways, so that she was in his arms. Rena's eyes were full of shock. The Prince started sprinting.

The cave was like a maze. Raven ran with Rena in his arms, pursued by the maniacle dark elf.

Raven quickly let Rena out of his arms, so that she was standing on her own feet. Rena grabbed Raven's human arm, and ran to a dark corner.

Raven grabbed Rena's waist and pulled her to his chest, holding her tightly. The two listened intently to hear any sounds of the dark elf.

"You seem to have disappeared. How… unfortunate." The dark elf chuckled. The sound of footsteps was quickly fading.

Both their hearts were pounding, their breathing heavy. Raven swallowed some spit, bringing back moisture to his dry mouth.

Rena's head felt light, as if it wasn't part of her body anymore. She held Ravens shirt tightly.

Raven kept his position. He looked at her directly.

Rena blushed in the dark. She had never noticed Raven's good looks. Or how he was fit, and muscular. Or how his scar above his eye was now somewhat… cute.

Raven continued gazing into what seemed to be an endless world of emerald. He could feel Rena's heart beating, and his too. For some strange reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her beautiful green and blonde hair, that reflected both the nature and the sun. Or how her elf ears were pointed in a cite fashion.

Raven's face suddenly went bright red. In the dark, no one would have noticed, but Raven was sure that his face was on fire. The young man had also never really noticed Rena's, ahem, boobs.  
Raven's ears went red with embarrassment. Here he was, a mature eighteen year old gentleman, and that was one of the only thing he noticed about her.

"Raven-" Rena started.

Raven felt his heart being ripped out of his chest. A pain he had never felt before. Heart ache. He wanted Rena's love and affection. He wanted all her attention.

Raven tilted his head head, and places his lips on top of Rena's.

Rena's eyes widened front the sudden gesture. Her eyes slowly closed, enjoying the soft feel of Raven's lips, and kissing him back. The kiss was sweet and delicate, but behind it hid a strong lust and desire.

Raven pulled Rena closer, depending the kiss.

After half a minute, the two gasped for air.

Rena was the first to speak. "Raven. Please don't ever do that again-"

Raven's face fell. "-Whithout telling me. Seriously! Your going to tear my heart out!"

Raven's eyes lit up. "Hmh. So you did like it too?"

Rena blushed. "Shut up."

Raven smirked. "You can't say that to your Prince Charming!" He said with mock hurt.

Rena smiled, and placed a short, yet sweet kiss on his lips.

The elf skipped ahead, towards the exit. "Come on Raven! We have to catch up to the others!"

Raven smiled. Rena was still the love struck thirteen year old, and he was still the bewildered little boy.

**Like it, hate it? Review!**

**First ever kiss scene I wrote on my own!WHERE'S MY REWARD?! Just kidding! So Eve, Chung, Rena, and Raven all knew each other before, thus saving time so I don't have to create a new love. That's why Els x Aisha is going to be FORMED! Sorry Hai Dhere…**

**I posted two chapters in two days. *whistles* Best thing ever! Please, I beg you, comment! It helps me get motivated!**

**Answer(s) to my wonderful reviewer(s)!**

**Hai Dhere: *Glomps you* THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MOTIVATING ME TO UPDATE! I'm sorry I couldn't do ElsAi as much as I wanted too, but I have to develop their feelings through emotional pain, peer pressure and such! Please forgive me! Anyway, I'll be a pro at kissing scenes by the time they do kiss! Again, thank you!**

**ーーーーーのーーーーーのーーーーーのーーー****  
If you have any questions/comments you can either PM me or comment. I will answer every comment and PM. If you want to meet in Elsword (North America- Solace Server) just PM or comment and we can meet! ^^  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**


	6. Twist and Turns

**(u.u) I have been typing for 3 hours. I decided to base this chapter off of a poem.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Dark Mind Of A Killer by TheDarkPost ((edited parts by me))**

**Ara- Yama Raja- 18**

**Elesis- Grand Master- 18**

After what seemed hours, our heroes Elsword and Aisha stopped at a fountain. Elsword splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up. The water droplets slowly rolling off his face, and onto the frozen ground.

"Alright! I'm going to go ask around for information. Elsword, stay here and guard our stuff." Aisha commanded, walking off towards Sander village.

"**HHHeeeellllllooo**

**I know you hear me**

**Why do you ignore me?**

**I will always be here**

**Deep within the depths of your mind**

**I will never leave**

**Why do you deny me?"**

A voice in his head called.

Elsword was startled. "W-who are you?"

**"You know who I am**

**I am you**

**You, when you think of hurting him**

**You know you want to**

**You cant deny it**

**Oh, you know once you do it**

**You will get a rush out of it!"**

The voice chanted in a dark and creepy maner.

"W-wait! I never accepted anyone into my conscious! I don't want anyone to suffer either!"

**"Come on, it just takes one time**

**Hurt him, make him cry**

**and you will be content**

**Oh such a rush!**

**Just one time and**

**You will be hooked!"**

**Elsword's eyes widened. "Y-you want me to murder someone?!"**

**"You can do it**

**He deserves it!**

**The lying Rebel!**

**You can't tolerate**

**someone like him**

**He who fools around**

**and laughs behind your back!"**

Elsword's eyes narrowed. "Grim. Your talking about Grim. You want me to murder him. Make him pay. Why should I trust you? You'll just take me over and try to go in a killing rampage!"

**"I will never leave you**

**I have been here**

**since the beginning of time**

**Look what Grim did to Aisha?**

**I was here then**

**I helped with his undoing**

**I will be here forever**

**I can never die."**

Elsword remembered the tears of fear that had filled Aisha's eyes, right before he saved her. Elsword clenched his fists.

**"Don't be scared**

**There is nothing**

**to be frightened of**

**Look at how the blade shines**

**Just once, come on**

**You know you can do it.**

**Its so inviting, don't look back!"** The presence slowly faded from Elsword's mind.

Aisha walked right up to Elsword. She waved her hand in front of his dazed face.

"Elsword!"

"Huh? What?" Elsword's daze was broken.

"What happened? It looks like you've seen a ghost!" Aisha commented, adjusting her pigtails.

"Er, nothing. Aisha?" Elsword asked.

"Yes?"

"If you had the option for immense power, enough to defeat anyone, would you take it?"  
Aisha paused for a second. "No. I wouldn't take it. The power source would probably try to posess me. It wouldn't be worth it. Why d'you ask?"

Elsword smiled nervously, scraching the back of his head. "Heh. Nothing. Nothing at all."

Aisha stared at Elsword for a moment. "Okay then..."

_•-•_•-•_•-•_•-•_•-•_•-•_•-•_•-•_•-•_•_•-•_•-•_•-• _•_

**Rena and Raven**

Rena skipped along the road to the base camp, pulling Raven along with her.

The two had finally decided that instead of hunting Grim, who had clearly ditched the area, they should report to the others.

"Raven, what are you planning to do after we capture, or kill, Grim?" Rena asked, stopping and staring at the Raven haired boy.

"I don't really know. Maybe continue ruling Velder, marry you, and all that. I just… I really don't know. It's as if my life just stopped. There's no fastforward button." Raven sighed.

Truthly, no one ever thinks about what happens next. You may have a plan, but once things stop going the way they're suppose to, what's then? Giving up, or figuring things out. Your whole life's goal, has now been flipped inside out, leaving you with nothing.

Rena smiled and hugged Raven tightly. "I don't know either, but who doesn't love a little guessing game?"

Raven looked up at the darkened sky. 'Something is going to happen. Something bad.'

.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?

**Chung and Eve**

Chung and Eve had also started heading home. The sun was setting, birds singing, a perfect day.

"Chung~" A soothing voice called.

Chung's eyes widened, and Eve slowly turned around.

"Elesis... what are you doing here." Chung asked, but in a tone that showed his immense displeasure.

"I can't come and see you! We're fiancé right? Then we should act like a couple!" The red haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Um, Chung. Who is this? And why did she say she was your fiancé?" Eve asked, hurt in her eyes.

"Elesis. Our parents arranged this marriage. Their dead now. I will not marry you." Chung's voice was like steel, cold and hard.  
Elesis' eyes teared up. "B-but! I didn't care if it was arranged! I actually liked you! Now you go with some, some, slut! I cared for you and through my affection away like trash! I hate you!" Elesis screamed.

"Elesis, w-wait!" Chung started.

Elesis brought out Claymore.

"Critical Dive!"

Elesis dove quickly to stab Claymore into the ground right in front of Chung and Eve, and pull it out, causing a crater to appear.

The move, flashy yet weak looking, was actually immensely powerful.

"You just made the wrong enemy Chung. I wonder if Grim needs a knew Knight?" Elesis smirked, then glared at Eve.

"Elesis, please don't!" Chung begged.

"Then kill her. Kill that slut." Elesis commanded, pointing at Eve.

"No. You can rot with Hades in Hell for all I care!"

Elesis disappeared into a shadow.

"You've just made the wrong enemy."

**Base Camp- All Parties**

All six heroes arrived at the sacred temple. Chung didn't tell the other what had happened, fearing being persuaded to gain elesis back.

"Does anyone feel like they're being watched?" Aisha asked.

Everyone nodded 'no'.

A dagger zoomed past Aisha, cutting her cheek lightly, and landed in the middle of the desk. The blade had a Grimm Reaper engraved into the hilt.

"An assassin, and Guessing by the hilt, Grim's. That fucking bastard." Elsword swore.

"Midnight Eclipse!"

A dark elf spring out of her bidding spot, and shot two powerful arrows, sending shockwaves, pushing all six members back against the wall. Next to Rena was a black hole.

The black hole, dispute its name, pushed Rena towards the dark elf.

"Rena!" Raven screamed.

The turned elf pointed another dagger at Rena's throat.

"Chloe. We meet again~" A dark, yet friendly voice appeared, all the way accord the room.

"Why hello Ara my dear. How's Ran?" Chloe asked sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Ara's eyes narrowed. "Why you slimy, filthy rat!"

"Aw! Is that the best insult you could come up with?" Chloe mocked.

"Suppression: Energy!" Ara shouted, preparing her spear.

Ara materializes a giant energy wormhole in front of her that draged Chloe into it. She then used power from her Eun hairpin to compress the hole, causing it to explode.

Chloe skillfully leaped out of the way, still holding onto Rena, who was squirming.

"Pathetic. You may have saved the other five, but you won't save dear, poor, innocent Rena!" Chloe winked, and disbarred into a puff of smoke.

Raven's eyes widened, as if the understanding that Rena was in enemy hands finay sunk into him. His world, life even, was crumbling right before his eyes.

Eve got up first walking over to Ara. "Thank you. Chloe surely would have killed us if you hadn't saved us!"

Ara smiled. "I wanted to help!"

"If there's anything we can help you wth, please, we want to give you a reward!"

Ara smirked. "My reward~ I'd like…"

Ara stared at Elsword, and looked him up and down. "I want you. I want you to be my boyfriend."

Elsword opened his mouth to protestx but Eve cut him off. "Of course."

Aisha's eyes filled with tears, but she quickly wiped them away.

"First rule of bring my boyfriend, stay away from the two other girls, m'kay?" Ara whispered in Elsword's ear.

"Your mine now."

**Like it, hate it? Review! Plot twist idea came from Hai Dhere! Thank you so much yet AGAIN! I can finally make different villains!**

**FYI Elesis is NOT Elsword's sister! She's also very OOC in this chapter!**

**Elesis and Ara: Why am I a bitch?**

**Me: Because when you come out in NA your going to be played by bitches!**

**Ara and Elesis: -.-**

**Rena: Why am I kidnapped?!**

**Me: Because- *Gives away plot line***

**Everyone: Ohhhhhhh!**

**ーーーーーのーーーーーのーーーーーのーーー****  
If you have any questions/comments you can either PM me or comment. I will answer every comment and PM. If you want to meet in Elsword (North America- Solace Server) just PM or comment and we can meet! ^^  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**


End file.
